Something Called Love
by Bratney
Summary: Harry just found out he has a sister. What will he do when Draco catches her eye? And she catches Draco's? DracoOC Sorry I suck at summaries. Finally Completed!
1. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other Characters besides my OC, but most of the time she owns herself anyway.**

_**Something Called Love**_

_**By: Bratney**_

Harry paced the great hall of Hogwarts, his mind spinning at the news that he had received recently in a letter Tonks found from Sirius. He had a sister! The thought rolled over in his mind still not connecting fully. All these years and nobody told him he had a sister?

He pulled out the paper he had read at least twenty time already and read it over:

_Dear Harry,_

_News like this comes once in a lifetime, and I'm sure it is the most shocking news you will get for awhile, but let me explain we didn't tell you before to protect her. Harry, you have a sister. Don't be angry at me or your parents, we kept this from you because Voldemort didn't know of her existence. However, now she's not so lucky. _

_Magenta has been living with Muggles in America for her whole life, knowing they weren't her real parents she calls them M and D. She attended the wizardry school there up until now and all her life she has been led to believe she was the only child of a deranged killer (Me)._

_She is probably now reading a letter that she has been given much like this one and arrangements have been made so she will be joining you at Hogwarts the night of October 19 at midnight. Your teachers have been informed of this matter._

_Love always,_

_Sirius Black_

Harry looked to Hermione and Ron who were sitting at one of the tables watching his restless behavior. "Why now?" Harry asked, "Why wait so long to give this to me? Why wait to tell me this news?"

"I don't know the answers to your questions," Ron said, "but look on the bright side, now you know you have a family."

Ron was right, Harry wanted family, he wanted to belong, and Magenta was what was going to make that happen. Harry looked around at the mostly empty room, empty save for them and the teachers who were there to welcome Magenta.

The clock struck midnight and the big wooden doors opened, Harry turned to see who was walking in, but was disappointed to see it was only Malfoy. "Nice to see you Potter," Malfoy sneered and glanced up at the table where the teachers were sitting, "Snape has invited me to the party, not like its much of one."

Harry glared at Malfoy and walked toward him drawing his wand as he approached, "You're not wanted here, Malfoy, get out!"

"What's wrong Potter?" Draco asked smirking, "afraid your sister will like me better?"

"Never in a million years would my sister like an evil cockroach like you," Harry said pointing his wand at Malfoy's chest. He was about to preform a stunning charm when the big door opened again and someone stepped into the room.

Magenta pulled back the hood that covered the top of her long-brown pigtails, removing the shadow over her seemingly flawless features. Her eyes were a beautiful black, almost the color of midnight, and her lips soft pink color. Her cheeks, though pale when she had first uncovered her face, had suddenly acquired a faint rose tinge from the attention she had drawn to herself.

"Hello," she said quietly to the two boys standing a few feet from her, "I'm Magenta Black, its good to make your acquaintance."

"Hello Magenta," Harry said putting his wand away, "I'm your brother, Harry." He held out his hand for her to shake not expecting her to throw her arms around him.

She hugged him tight, not wanting to let this moment go, she had been waiting for the moment all week, but after a few seconds she decided to let him get some air. She looked at Malfoy, "What's your name?"

"Draco Malfoy," he said the smirk that had moments before graced his features had fallen from his face and now he just looked shocked, confused, and a little dazed.

"Nice to meet you Draco Malfoy, I'm sure we'll be good friends," Magenta smiled at him and gave him a hug too.

Malfoy pushed her off of him and gave her a weird look, "Don't touch me." He folded his arms across his chest, managed to find his smirk, and directed it at Harry.

Harry glared at Malfoy before smiling at his sister and saying, "Magenta I want you to meet my best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

Magenta looked down the rows of tables and smiled at the two people watching her from a good distance away. She smiled and waved before looking up at the staff table. "Who are they?"she asked pointing up at the teachers who were watching their exchange.

Harry laughed at the look on her face, "Those are our teachers, there here to welcome you to Hogwarts."

"How stupid of me, that's the logical explanation, I should have been able to figure that out," Magenta said with a small laugh.

"It's time for you to return to your common rooms. Miss Black, you will be sorted in the morning," a mean looking lady with her hair up in a bun said, "until then you will be staying with your brother and his friends in Gryffindor."

Magenta nodded and looked at Ron and Hermione, "What are you waiting for come on! I want to go explore the Gryffindor common room!"

When the group started walking away Magenta looked over her shoulder at Malfoy who hadn't started walking with the group. "Hurry up Malfoy, aren't you coming with us?" She called out to him.

"I'm not a bloody Gryffindor you stupid fool," Malfoy said narrowing his eyes at the girl.

"Oh, well see you in the morning!" Magenta said ignoring his insult, and followed Harry, Ron, and Hermione up the flights of stairs to the common room.

That night four voices could be heard floating through the common room as they told stories of their pasts, random jokes, and spooky stories.

When it was Magenta's turn to talk she said, "I remember when I found out I was a witch, it freaked me out really bad. M and D had taken me to the Space Needle in Seattle, Lupin had showed up to tell me I was a witch, but he was waiting for the right time, I was so scared of going up to the top of the needle that I was clinging to M's arm. Lupin looked down at me and handed me a paper crane. I must have been so scared of falling the crane started floating. That night everyone had some explaining to do."

The conversation still hadn't wound down when it was time for Magenta's sorting. They entered the room and a hush fell over the crowd of students. "Well good luck Gen," Ron said before he sat down at the Gryffindor table alongside Harry and Hermione.

The sorting hat went into a short spiel about the qualities of each of the four houses, not that Magenta was paying much attention. She was to busy looking out over the tables at all the unfamiliar faces, and the ones that were now familiar.

**AN: What house should Magenta "Gen" be in? I'll let you vote to decide! Any ideas for the next chapter are welcome, but please no flames. Constructive criticism welcome.**


	2. The Sorting and a Dreadful Game

Nervously, Magenta sat down on the small stool provided for her, she took a deep breath as the hat was placed on her head.

"This could be a tough one," the hat said in her ear, "your not particularly brave, are you girl?"

Magenta shook her head slightly, "No."

"And I don't see you being placed in Slytherin," the hat muttered, "and I don't think you'll quite fit in Ravenclaw—"

Magenta didn't like where this was heading and inwardly cringed when the hat called out, "Hufflepuff!"

A round of applause came from the table where the Hufflepuffs were seated and Magenta slowly walked in their direction, purposely keeping her gaze away from her friends at the Gryffindor table.

After most of the students had filtered out of the Great Hall Harry was confronted by Malfoy. "Where did Magenta run off to?" Draco asked his usual smirk plastered across his face, "She left here in such a hurry I didn't get to congratulate her on being put in Hufflepuff."

"Leave her alone, Malfoy," Harry warned.

"No, I don't think I will," Draco said, his smirk becoming larger, "She needs someone to show her around the castle, and besides, she's kinda cute."

Harry stood, drew his wand, and pointed it at Draco. "I said 'leave her alone, Malfoy'," Harry growled.

"Harry," Hermione warned, "I don't think Malfoy's worth getting expelled over."

"Fine," Harry gave in and put his wand away, "but if he touches her, I'll kill him."

They watched as Draco walked off, knowing he was off to find Magenta.

He found her not to long after leaving the Great Hall, sitting under a painting of a rainstorm on the second floor. "Your not looking to good," he said sitting down next to her, again/still smirking, "do you want to talk about it?"

She looked up at him with tears streaming down her face, "I thought I'd be able to stay with Harry in Gryffindor."

Draco was uncomfortable all of a sudden; he'd never had to comfort a crying girl before, he was always the one who made them cry. But he had to do this to make Harry squirm, and he kept on reminding himself of that fact as he reached over and brushed her tears away. "It's nothing to cry about, Gen, I'm sure you'll make plenty of new friends."

"That stupid hat could have at least had enough decency to put me into Slytherin with you!" Magenta sobbed.

"Magenta, look at me," Draco ordered, she looked into his eyes and he continued, "those Slytherins would eat you alive, you can't trust any of them, believe me you're better off where you are."

Magenta smiled weakly, "I suppose we can still be friends, even if we're not in the same house, right?"

"Right, now come on," Draco said motioning for her to follow him, "I'm going to give you the 'Super Deluxe Hogwarts Tour' sponsored by none other than me, Draco Malfoy."_That was almost enough to make me gag_ Draco thought to himself.

A week went by and Magenta was keeping to herself, she constantly carried around a journal and whenever she had the time she scribbled notes into it furiously. When she was in the Hufflepuff common room she was clearly plotting something. Everyone wanted to know what she was up to.

"Everything is finished," she told Harry one morning at breakfast, "I got Snape to let me use his classroom, and I'll set up tonight." She handed him a piece of paper, "Hope you'll show up!"

"How did you get Snape to let you use his classroom?" Harry asked shocked.

"Oh, I just gave him a copy of the piece of paper your holding," Magenta smiled and ran off to catch up with Malfoy.

Ron and Hermione fell in step next to him as he was opening the envelope. "She gave you one too? I think she's lost it, sounds bloody frightening that one does." Ron said pointing to the paper Harry had pulled out.

Harry scanned the page:

_You are officially invited to a night of terror. You will not be safe, not even your very darkest secrets will survive this night. You have been warned. Come to the Potions classroom at 8 o'clock tonight to play a game more dreadful than your Grandmother's morning breath: come play Truth or Dare._

_I dare you._

"My Nana has very bad morning breath, smells worse than socks that haven't been washed for a year, you think we should go?" Ron asked nervously.

"Truth or Dare isn't that bad of game," Hermione said looking at Ron and shaking her head, "I say we go, we don't have anything better to do."

"Then it's agreed," Harry said.

At 8 o'clock they entered the Potion's classroom and joined the small circle of people. Ten people total: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Snape, Magenta, Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy, Ginny, and a Hufflepuff girl called Nancy.

"Are you all ready?" Magenta asked giving them all an evil smile, "the game is simple, someone asks you 'truth or dare?' and you pick one of the two, but choose wisely because if you pick the wrong one you may have to suffer the consequences." She looked around the group once more before continuing, "If you pick truth, the person gets to ask you one question that you have to answer truthfully, to insure that the truth be told, Professor Snape has made some truthfulness potion." She watched each person take some and then went on, "If you choose dare, the person gets to dare you to do something you would never do under normal circumstances, leading to your emotional downfall... who wants to go first?"

_**AN: Your turn! Who will choose what? And what kind of dares might there be?**_


	3. Truth or Dare?

Nobody volunteered, not that Magenta thought somebody would. "Fine, I'll go first," Magenta nodded and scanned the crowd, "Lets see, Ron, truth or dare?"

Ron gulped and gave Magenta a frightened look, it took him a minute before he said, "Uh, I suppose Truth."

"Marvelous," She smirked, "Where is the strangest place you have made out?"

Ron panicked as all eyes settled on him, "Well, in truth, the only place I've made out at all is under my bed at the Burrow." Smirks, glares, and expressions of complete shock came from the rest of the people in the room.

"Now you pick some one," Magenta instructed.

"Okay, Hermione, truth or dare?" Ron said happy that his was over.

"I choose dare," Hermione said. She waited a while for Ron to finish thinking but got impatient, "Hurry up, we haven't got all day!"

"Bloody Hell, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, "Give me a minute!" Soon he smiled, "I've got it, you've got to tell us where your most ticklish and then you've got to let Crabbe tickle you there."

"My feet," Hermione said, "Ron this is a pointless--" She was cut off by the giggles that took over. Some people say laughter is contagious, and in this case it was, most of the room had joined in with Hermione's giggles.

When they had themselves under control, Hermione said, "Harry, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to remove any article of Ginny's clothes, without using your hands," Hermione said, apparently having thought this through already.

Harry walked over to Ginny and keeled down, he opened his mouth and took a piece of fabric between his teeth, slowly pulling it off. It would have been more fun to watch if he hadn't chosen her sock. He sat up and looked over to the side of the room the Slytherins had seated themselves, "Crabbe, truth or dare?"

Crabbe gave Harry a blank look almost in shock of someone addressing him, "Truth."

"Name one person you would like to have a night of steamy 'fun' with," Harry said almost laughing at the look on Crabbe's face.

"Well I wouldn't mind, you know, with Pansy, she's a nice girl..." he trailed off blushing redder than Ron's hair. He then turned to Magenta, "Magenta, truth or dare?"

"Dare me," she smiled brightly.

"I dare you to lick Draco's bellybutton," Crabbe said.

"What?" Both Magenta and Draco said glaring at him. Magenta shrugged and walked over to Draco seductively, she reached down and pulled up his shirt and slowly ran her tongue over his bellybutton.

"Snape, pick your poison," Magenta said after she took her previous seat.

"Dare," he said.

"Never pick a dare from me, Mr. Greasy!" Magenta warned before she said, "I dare you to wash your hair."

Everyone in the party got up and followed Snape to the closest tap, Magenta pulled out a small bottle of conditioning shampoo and handed it to Snape. Wide eyed, everyone watched in awe as Snape washed out all the grease in his hair.

"Never thought I'd see that," Nancy said from the back of the group. They went back and sat in their circle again.

"Draco, truth or dare?" Snape asked an evil glint in his eye.

"Dare."

"You must kiss a mudblood," Snape said looking over at Hermione, "you must kiss Hermione."

A pained expression crossed Draco's face, and he crossed over to Hermione, he lightly placed his lips on hers and then backed away.

"I give you props for trying," Magenta said smiling at Draco, "but that wasn't a real kiss, surly you've kissed girls before?"

Draco glared at her and looked around the room, setting his sights on Goyle, "Goyle, truth or dare?"

"Man, I'm not going to do any of those weird things they are making people do, I want truth!"

"Fine, have it your way," Draco said, "Have you ever accidentally killed one of your pets? Which one was it, and what happened?"

"I at the family fish, I was hungry and there was nothing in the fridge but leftovers so I pulled good old omelet out of his bowl and ate him," Goyle said licking his lips, "he tasted good. So Ginny, truth or dare?"

"Dare, I'm not scared, lay it on me!" Ginny said shaking a few stray hairs out of her face.

"You have to kiss Snape, with tongue or it doesn't count," Goyle said enjoying the way her face fell when he finished.

Ginny walked over to Professor Snape and kissed him, he made the task easier by opening his mouth and letting her tongue brush against his. She pulled away quickly and sat down next to Harry. "Nancy, truth or dare?"

"I agree with Goyle, you people aren't fair with your dares, I pick truth." Nancy said looking over to Goyle.

"What is your favorite thing to lick?" Ginny asked leaning into Harry who wrapped his arm around her.

"Lollipops; they're sweet and fun to tease guy's with," Nancy answered smiling, "Draco, truth or dare?"

"This time I'll go with truth," Malfoy said smirking, "might be interesting."

"Did Magenta licking you earlier turn you on?" Nancy asked trying to play innocent.

"Yes it did," Draco said, "damn truthfulness potion!"

And on the game went until midnight, each person either embarrassing themselves while preforming a dare, or spilling their secrets with a dare.

When the party ended, Magenta walked over to Draco, "So what do you think Malfoy, enjoy yourself?"

"It was amusing," he answered and slid his hand into hers, "I'll walk you to your room."

_**AN: Well this chapter is almost pointless, and horribly written... I had backed myself into a corner I can't get out of! Draco is using Magenta to get to Harry... what other surprises await? What do you want to happen next?**_


	4. Magenta's Plot

"Sweet, innocent, perfect little Magenta Black," a mocking voice said floating through the trees, "how goes the plan?"

Magenta sighed, she was home, even if this was only a vision, a mere dream. She walked over to one of the trees and sat on one of the roots that protruded from the ground.

"Fine, my prince," she heard herself answer, only half aware of actually speaking, "Nobody suspects a thing, everyone believes that stupid letter you forged, and acting has always been my forte."

"Continue on then, do what you must, but remember: in the end Potter must be eliminated!" The voice faded out in hysterical laughter.

Magenta sat up in bed, drug on her pajama bottoms and decided it was time to play along with Malfoy's manipulative flirting, after all, she could toy with Draco to get to Harry. What harm would it cause her to see him wiggle like a worm on a hook? And besides, Draco was hot.

It had been about two months since she had enrolled in Hogwarts, pretending to be Harry's sister, and nothing was happening on the outside, so she was going to start something on the inside.

"I'm glad Harry let me borrow this," Magenta said pulling out an old piece of parchment. She tapped it with the end of her wand and whispered the incantation, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Seeing Malfoy was alone in the common room, Magenta devised a plan.

She walked down to the dungeons, and slipped into the Slytherin common room using the password she had heard a first year use the previous day. Quietly she walked up behind the couch were Draco was sitting and covered his eyes with her hands. "Guess who?"

"Magenta? How did you get down here?" Draco asked turning when she let go of his eyes.

"Well, I was lonely and I decided to come see you," Magenta said, "and first years should pay attention to what they say when they think nobody is looking."

"Well, have a seat," Draco motioned to the spot on the couch beside him, "why aren't you asleep?"

"Well, I tried but I kept thinking about something I forgot to do earlier today," Magenta smiled. She leaned back against the cushions of the couch and sighed.

"And what would that be?" Draco asked feigning interest.

"Nothing important," Magenta said shrugging, "this couch is comfortable."

"Fine subject dropped," Draco said gazing into the fire.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Magenta asked turning her head to look at his face. She'd rather look at him than the dungeon walls any day.

"No reason," Draco said and ran a hand through his hair. Magenta could see he was tense, unsure of himself. The way he normally acted around her.

"Malfoy," Magenta whispered after a few minutes of awkward silence, "it's cold down here."

Draco pulled her closer to him and wrapped his blanket around her shoulders, "Better?"

"Yes, your my knight in shining armor!" Magenta said and kissed him on the cheek, then moving her head so she could kiss him a second time on the lips. She wrapped his arms around her and laid her head on his chest, it wasn't long before she fell asleep.

_**AN: Magenta was getting to be too much of a Mary Sue for me... so I have devised a plan against Harry to save her from that horrible fate. Please don't hate me for doing this. Anything you want to add to the plot? Suggestions are good!**_


	5. What Happened Next

"What were you doing in the Slytherin common room any way?" Harry asked after Magenta told him where she was, when she didn't show up for breakfast that morning.

"I went there to see Draco," Magenta smiled and twirled a strand of her hair around her finger, "he is really cute."

"You did what?" Harry asked looking at the girl, shock taking over his face, "Malfoy's what?"

"Do I need to spell it out to you, Brother dear?" Magenta asked tilting her head to the side, "Maybe you didn't get enough sleep last night because you were snogging Ginny."

"Magenta, I swear one of these days your going to get yourself in over your head," Harry said. He shook his head and smiled weakly, "Well go on, it's time to get to class."

Magenta smirked as Harry walked away from her, it seems like her 'relationship' with Malfoy was doing exactly what they were both secretly hoping for, and it had only been going on for one night!

She walked in silence to where the Care of Magical Creatures class was to be held. She looked around her, this was a place on the Hogwarts grounds she had never been before. A few trees were scattered here and there, and where Hagrid was standing was a small stream.

"Everybody gather round," Hagrid ordered motioning them to come closer, "can anybody tell me what this creature is?"

Magenta looked over to where Hagrid was pointing, a black-bristly, pink, mushroom-like creature was standing there looking up at them. Magenta knew what is was but waited for someone else's hand to go up before she raised her hand.

"Magenta, can you give me the answer?" Hagrid asked.

"That's a Horklump," Magenta said, "Gnome's love to eat them, but I don't know what it's doing here, it comes from Scandinavia."

"Your right," Hagrid smiled at her, "Now everyone come over here and get your Horklump, we're going to feet them earthworms."

The rest of the class passed uneventfully, Magenta fed her Horklump then watched as everyone else tried to find a mouth. Apparently nobody listened when Hagrid said that Horklumps eat using tentacles underground. She laughed as one of the other students decided that he was going to stuff the worm in his pocket and pretend that his Horklump was well fed.

Ancient Runes was very uneventful as well, Magenta listened to the professor talk and decoded a page out of her assigned book. All the wile thinking about Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy wanted to make Harry's life miserable, and Magenta was working wonderfully. _She doesn't even know she's being used as a pawn_ Draco thought, chuckling to himself. Under his breath he added, "It's not like she's bad looking, either."

"Who's not bad looking?" a familiar voice asked from behind him, "And why are you talking to yourself? Someone might hear you, ya know, then they'll think your crazy."

Mentally he scolded himself, he knew not to talk in this place, someone was always listening. He turned around and plastered a fake smile on his face. "I was talking about you, Magenta," he said, "who else would I be talking about?"

"I don't know, Malfoy," Magenta smiled back. She laced her fingers through his, "Come on, I'll walk you to class."

_**AN: My chapter's aren't that long... something I'll have to work on. So what do you think? Love it or hate it?**_


	6. Telling Malfoy

_**AN: I am tired of the mixed reviews, I didn't expect everyone to love it, but to hate it with such a passion? I feel torn down, I don't really want to write anymore... but for those of you that actually like it, I will finish it!**_

_**Dedication: The rest of this story will be dedicated to 4-is-lovely because she's my only faithful reader. It is because of you I continue on.**_

Magenta was getting tired of acting, after months of playing her part she was getting tired of this place; not to mention her only reason for hanging on in this horrible hell hole knew something was going on. How Draco had figured that out was beyond her, she was playing it cool, continuing her facade.

He brought it up one night as they walked down one of the many corridor's in the castle, "Magenta, something tells me you're not being completely honest with Harry."

She stopped and stared at him her face showing calm, but on the inside she was panicking._ Oh shit! Oh shit! what do I do? _She smiled lightly and leaned over to kiss Draco lightly on the lips, "What makes you say that?"

"When you're with me, you feel real," Draco explained, "but around the terrible trio, it seems like it's all an act." Draco grabbed her arm tightly, "Tell me what's going on Magenta!"

Magenta looked up and down the hall, she didn't want anyone to overhear what she felt obligated to tell him. "Is there a place we can talk? A place where nobody will hear us?" She asked her eyes pleading.

Draco laced his fingers through hers and led her to the room of requirement, there were two chairs in the middle of the floor and they each took a seat, "Tell me."

Magenta laughed, she was nervous, she needed to find the right words, needed to find some way of explaining the whole situation. It surprised her that she trusted him enough to tell him at all, she knew there relationship was one of deceit and lies, on both sides. "I'll tell you, if you tell me your secret first," She wanted the truth out of him first, "I know Malfoy, I know you're using me."

The look on his face was one of utter shock, "Magenta, it's not like that, well it is, but not the way you think."

Magenta smirked, "You're using me to get to Harry, admit it." She leaned forward, making eye contact.

"Fine, you're just a pawn in the game I'm playing," Draco said, "are you happy now? Does that make you feel good, _Gen_?"

"Yes actually," Magenta said leaning back, she straitened herself out and looked back at Draco. "The truth is, I'm not actually Harry's sister," she started her explanation, "Magenta Black is actually a code name I adopted when I was assigned to this place by my Prince, my real name is Magenta Hmero." Magenta took a deep breath and continued, "My Prince, Faliri, is America's version of England's Lord Voldamort, and he wants me to bring Harry back to America with me, so Harry can be destroyed."

"You're completely evil, you know that?" Draco said smirking, he then asked, "Then why do you hang out with me?"

"Because being with you makes this whole thing easier," Magenta said rubbing her fingers over her eyes, "you have no idea how hard it is being here for me."

"Can I help you with your mission?" Draco asked, leaning toward Magenta hopefully.

"Believe me, Malfoy, you already are," Magenta leaned in and gave him a quick, chaste kiss on the lips.

_**AN2: I actually had fun writing this!!!! Am I sick? And should Magenta actually complete her mission?**_


	7. Letter From Home

_**AN: I have no clue what this chapter is going to be about, I have serious writers block... so, without further ado: the next chapter!**_

Summer was coming up fast, and Magenta still hadn't figured out the right way to ask her 'brother' to come to America with her. She sat in the room of requirement pondering her situation, Draco was there for backup.

"I don't know Magenta," Draco said rubbing his fingers across her knee, "maybe if we tell him he's invited to play chaperon."

"But that would get you more mixed up in this mess than I'm willing to let you be," Magenta said biting her lip, "I didn't want you to have to play that big a part." Magenta was realizing that her relationship with the blond Slytherin had surpassed the fun and games it had once been.

"I'm hurt," Draco said putting a hand over his heart, "you weren't planning on inviting me?" He reached over and ran a hand through her hair. He caressed her cheek lightly, "I wanted to meet your family, no matter who or what they may be."

Magenta pulled him in for a kiss. He gently licked her lower lip, begging her for entrance. She submitted herself to his unvoiced plea and their tongues battled for dominance. When they pulled apart Magenta smiled, "God, Malfoy, you taste so good."

"I'd say the same for you but it'd be a lie," Draco joked, his face regained its seriousness, "I'm coming with you, no matter how much you object."

"Fine," Magenta gave in, "but I don't have to like the idea." They sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying each other's company and plotting the destruction of Harry Potter.

"I have an Idea," Magenta smiled, "I think it's time for a letter from dear old M."

"How are you going to arrange that?" Draco asked. He looked at Magenta quizzically.

"I'll have my Prince write it," Magenta said standing up, "after all, he does know what's best."

The next morning at breakfast Magenta received a letter from her 'Mom' in America. She gathered Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco and read it out loud to them:

_Dear Magenta,_

_Your father and I are doing just fine. We went into town yesterday and saw Sam, he wanted to know how you've been. He sends you his love._

_Your father and I have discussed it, and we think it would be a good idea if your brother, and your boyfriend, come to visit us. We want to finally be able to put a face with the people you are always talking about. _

_Send this lovely owl back with your reply,_

_M_

"So what do you think?" Magenta asked looking from Harry to Draco, "Are you going to come home with me?"

"I'll have to talk with Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, "but I'd love to meet your parents."

"Count me in," Draco smiled, "I want to meet everyone you've told me about."


	8. Second Thoughts

Later that day, Magenta was sitting in one of the empty class rooms waiting for Draco. She was seated on a desk and swinging her legs back and forth. She tilted her head to the side when Draco stormed into the room.

"What's wrong Malfoy?" Magenta smiled sweetly, she didn't know what had him all rilled up but she was going to have fun calming him down.

"Who's Sam?" Draco asked, he narrowed his eyes at her, "and don't tell me he's just a friend, because he sounded way to friendly to be just a friend."

Magenta laughed, "Jealous are we?" She slid off the desk and walked over to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a seductive smile, "Sam is the best kisser, a good friend, and an awesome lover."

Draco glared and moved her hands from around his neck and pushed her away from him, "And so your toying with me? I thought we'd moved past that Magenta!"

"I'm kidding Malfoy, Sam was my first kiss," Magenta laughed, "it was horrible, but I didn't tell him that. We were best friends growing up."

Draco raised his eyebrow at her, "are you telling the truth?" He took a step closer to her, "I hope you are, Magenta, please tell me you are."

"Draco look me in the eye," Magenta cupped his face in her hands, "I'm not playing with you! You're everything to me!" Magenta brushed her lips against his gently, trying to reassure him.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her up against him, "Damn, woman if you are lying to me, it's worth it."

"What am I going to do about this Draco?" Magenta asked laying her head on his shoulder.

"Do about what, baby?" Draco asked running a hand through her hair.

"I don't want to hurt anybody," Magenta said a tear sliding down her cheek, "I thought that's what I wanted, but I don't! Not really."

The tears started flowing freely now, the pain of what her 'Prince' was putting her through was evident in her shaking body. "Magenta, baby," Draco said petting her hair, "don't cry."

"But Draco," Magenta sobbed, "I really do care for him, I didn't want to admit it. I was trying to hide it, but I can't, not anymore."

"You like Potter?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I never wanted to," Magenta cried into his shoulder, "but it happened anyway."

"What about your 'Prince' person?" Draco asked cradling her head, "Do you care about him?"

"Yes, I do," Magenta pulled away to look at Malfoy, "and if I don't go through with this, if I don't succeed, I'll be killed."

"Why didn't you tell me that sooner?" Draco asked, running a hand through her hair.

"I've been so confident of my abilities," Magenta shook her head, "I don't know anymore Draco."

"Everything will work out right in the end," he whispered in her ear, "it will all turn out the way it should."

"As long as your there with me I'll be fine," Magenta whispered and kissed him softly.

_**AN: Wow, it's been awhile! Short chapter to tide you all over! Love, Bratney.**_


	9. The Cousin

_**AN: This chapter is dedicated to thefirsthokage who made my interest in this story solid once again, and is the reason my writers block wavered slightly.**_

Magenta had been dropping subtle hints to Harry every day since the letter had been revealed a while ago. Although, he really didn't seem to get the hint she was trying to put out there. She even went as far as to tell him outright, "My family does not support you." She also left letters addressed to him around the Gryffindor common room.

"I don't know if I can do anything else to stop this from happening!" She told Draco one day in the room of requirement, their now normal meeting place. She was pacing back and forth, wracking her brain for a solution to the problem.

"Magenta," Draco said standing in front of her and wrapping his arms around her waist, "calm down, I'm sure everything will turn out alright in the end." He stood there, holding her in his arms, attempting to comfort her. He still wasn't the best when it came to comforting the upset girl, but he tried at least.

"I don't think it will be alright Draco," Magenta mumbled lightly, "I think something will go wrong, somebody is going to die, Draco, I just know it!" She looked up at him; she was trying hard not to cry. She knew she was stronger than the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

"We'll have to deal with that when the time comes," Draco said running his hand through her hair, "we leave for America tomorrow."

Magenta nodded her head and pulled away from him, "Hey love, will you come help me pack?" She knew he would, and she also knew he would hate every minute of being in her common room, but the latter was the whole reason for her asking.

"Fine," Draco said and shoved his hands in his pockets, "but then you have to come back to my room and help me." He got a nod in response and they headed toward the Hufflepuff dormitory.

Magenta said the password and they walked into the common room, and then up the stairs to her dorm room. She walked over to her bed and picked up the small piece of parchment that she discovered sitting on her bed. She squealed slightly as she read through it then hugged Draco close, "Guess what? My 'cousin' is here somewhere!"

Draco raised his eyebrow, "And that would be? Don't tell me it's that Sam guy, I wouldn't be able to resist beating the crap out of him for ever touching you."

"Ding, ding, ding, you have a winner!" A voice said from the doorway. Draco and Magenta both turned toward the voice and Magenta ran to hug him, "Hey there cousin, what's new on the home front?"

"Not much, your M and D send their love," Sam said with a smile and closed the door before returning Magenta's hug.

"No code words around Draco," Magenta said with a smile, "he knows everything anyway." She pulled herself away from Sam and kissed Draco lightly, "And you got to get over the whole jealous thing, Sam's just a friend."

"So on to packing?" Draco said glaring at Sam and kissing Magenta's cheek. He opened her trunk and started putting Magenta's stuff into it.

_'This is going to be interesting…'_ Magenta said picking up a pair of socks and putting them in her trunk.


	10. Jealous Draco

_**AN: So, I just read through the last chapter, and still have no clue what is going to happen! Any ideas would be helpful on that aspect of my excuse to not write anymore of this. I'm on spring break, so I actually have time to update, and since I got a review or two since the last time I checked it, I decided that updating wouldn't be such a bad thing. I must apologize for my bad grammar and spelling, they have never been my strong points. Anyway, on to the story!**_

Magenta chatted away with Sam and Draco as she packed up her trunk; Sam sat on her bed and endured Draco's evil stares while Draco spent most of his time glairing at the man.

"Look, guy, I don't know what your problem is, but I never did anything to you, or to her for that matter, so let it go," Sam said getting up off of the bed and pacing around the room. He looked over at Magenta and smirked, "Honey, when do I get to meet Harry Potter? I'm dying to meet the famous boy-who-lived."

"Don't call me Honey Sam, you'll just piss Draco off even more than he seems to be right now," Magenta said closing her trunk and looking around the room, "As for Harry, I don't know when you'll get to meet him, probably tomorrow when we all go back to America for the break."

"Come on Magenta, it's time to go pack my trunk," Draco said taking her hand in his, "and this guy's not invited."

"Sam, stay here and play guard dog to my stuff, okay?" Magenta said with a smile, "I'm going to go calm Grumpy here down a little." She walked out the door with Draco and wrapped his arms around her waist as they walked, "Come on Luv, he isn't bad when you get to know him."

"I just don't like the fact that he ever put his lips against yours," Draco said, "The fact that he might know more about you than I do is enough to scare even me." He let her go and continued walking toward the dungeons.

When they arrived at Draco's room Magenta laid down on his bed and looked up at him, "Come here Luv, I want to hold you for awhile." She wrapped her arms around Draco, thinking that his insecurities were a bit childish, but a part of who he was just the same. They just lay there for awhile, holding onto each other until Draco moved to start packing up his trunk.

"I'll be nice from now on," He said looking up at her, "well, as nice as I can be." He shoved some books and clothes into his trunk and then turned to look around the room for other things that might be his.

Magenta handed him a few things surrounding his bed and watched as he finished off packing his things, "Ready to go back up and talk with Sam for awhile?" Draco rolled his eyes and kissed her forehead, silently relaying his feelings on the situation. Magenta laughed and ran back up to her room, where Sam was sitting patiently, waiting for their return.



"Did you two get everything sorted out?" Sam asked with a smile, he patted the bed next to him and Magenta and Draco sat down next to him.

"Yes, Draco was jealous, but I showed him that he has nothing to worry about," Magenta laughed, "I should have never told him about kissing you."

"Did you tell him about Jeremy, Lewis, or the Prince himself?" Sam said teasing both Magenta and Draco, "Because I'm sure he'll find those stories entertaining."

"No, and I didn't plan on it," Magenta said, "Thanks a lot, now I have to explain don't I?"


	11. The Ending

"Magenta," Draco said catching her attention the next morning before they left Hogwarts. They were standing outside waiting for Harry, the tension thick in the air. "I've been meaning to ask you for awhile now, how did you trick the Sorting Hat into putting you in Hufflepuff?"

Magenta looked around the area, and seeing no threat, answered Draco's question, "Polyjuice Potion and a very well placed Imperio curse. In a nutshell, it wasn't me under the hat at all."

"But why did you choose a Hufflepuff?" Draco asked rather confused. He ran a hand through his messy hair and looked at her expectantly. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close, not wanting to let her go.

"I needed to look unthreatening, didn't I?" Magenta asked hugging him back, "What house is less threatening that Hufflepuff?" She laughed and rolled her eyes, "They're just a bunch of pushovers."

"How are you feeling?" Draco asked looking down at her and kissing her forehead, his expression was worried.

"I can't go through with this," Magenta said with a sigh, "I'm quitting my alliance and refuse to put Harry in danger, no matter what the cost to me."

"What are you going to tell him? And what are you going to tell your Prince?" Draco asked her, running his fingers gently across her cheek.

"I've written to my Prince telling him I've become emotionally involved in my assignment, and I refuse to take part in any more assignments," Magenta said biting her lip, "I plan on telling Harry the truth, he deserves to know the truth… even if he'll hate me afterword."

"I'm glad you chose to do what is right," Draco said, "do you want me to help you tell him?" He offered his assistance, knowing that she would most likely refuse.

Magenta looked over and saw Harry walking across the yard toward them. She waited until he joined them before she answered, "No I have to talk to Harry alone, join me in a walk Harry?" She was nervous, but she knew she had to do it.

Harry agreed and they set off across the grounds, Magenta explaining everything to him and Harry listening quietly. When Magenta and Harry returned to Draco's side she wrapped herself around him and sobbed. Harry hadn't given any indication as to what he felt, and Magenta was sure he hated her.

"Thanks for the truth, even though it hurts," Harry said touching her shoulder. She turned and smiled at him and he went on, "I'm sure I'll see you later, and then we'll be able to laugh about this."



Magenta nodded and watched as Harry walked off. "Wow, now I don't have a purpose anymore," she moved away from Draco and smiled a sad, weak smile.

"Not true," Draco said trying to pull her back into his arms, "you can come stay with me, we can be happy together."

Magenta smiled, "Yeah? What would Daddy dearest think of that?" She laughed and went back into Draco's arms, "I'm sure we could be one big happy family."

Draco laughed at her agreement, "I'm sure we could too."

_**AN: Ok, now it's over… sappy stupid ending, but I couldn't come up with anything better. Though the alternate ending I was thinking of might have been better. Lots of death, just not Harry's. I bid you adieu and hope to write another story sometime soon.**_


End file.
